english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Sheen (2010)
Planet Sheen is an American CGI animated television series. It is the 2010 spin-off sequel of the 2002 series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The show was created by Keith Alcorn and Steve Oedekerk and based on characters created by John A. Davis. The series aired on Nickelodeon between October 2, 2010 and February 15, 2013. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Bob Joles - Nesmith *Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez *Rob Paulsen - Doppy Dopweiler 'Secondary Cast' *Candi Milo - Oom#1, Oom#2 *Fred Tatasciore - Emperor *Jeff Bennett - Dorkus Aurelius *Soleil Moon Frye - Aseefa *Thomas Lennon - Pinter 'Minor Cast' *Bob Joles - Aglooboo Eater (ep17), Alien (ep1), Alien#1 (ep15), Alien#2 (ep6), Boh-Rok (ep2), Chocktow (ep23), Drakbog (ep14), Flaven (ep23), Gashlubb Gary (ep21), Gronze#3 (ep6), Guard (ep7), Guard (ep14), Guard (ep16), Guard (ep22), Guard#1 (ep4), Hole#2 (ep15), Jerry (ep5), Little Londar (ep16), Mackadar Soldier#3 (ep24), Mother Drakbog (ep22), Right Shoe (ep24), Singing Child (ep21), Wedger (ep26), Zeenuian (ep2), Zeenuian (ep12), Zeenuian (ep14), Zeenuian#1 (ep23), Zeenuian#3 (ep18), Zeenuian#4 (ep15) *Candi Milo - Female Alien (ep2), Female Blurg (ep12), Girl#1 (ep18), Girl#2 (ep18), Left Shoe (ep24), Singing Child (ep21), Tronald's Wife (ep2), Woman's Voice (ep1), Young Boh-Rok (ep2), Zeenuian (ep12), Zeenuian Child (ep7) *Carlos Alazraqui - Blurg#2 (ep12), Emcee, Hat Monger (ep17), Mustache Monger (ep19), Vendor (ep1), Zeenuian (ep12) *Chris Neuhahn - Burper (ep26) *Dilini Ranaweera - Singer (ep1) *Fran Drescher - Empress (ep22) *Fred Tatasciore - Alien (ep1), Alien (ep4), Alien#1 (ep6), Announcer (ep8), Artist (ep15), Bleen, Builder (ep14), Chocktow (ep1), Chocktow (ep23), Delivery Man (ep23), Doaty (ep20), Egg Guard (ep16), Foreman (ep9), Gashlubb Frank (ep21), Guard (ep18), Guard (ep19), Guard (ep22), Guard#1 (ep4), Guard#1 (ep5), Guard#2 (ep4), Gwaltneys (ep11), Hamburger Creature (ep20), Head Boolyaboo (ep4), Hilda (ep24), Hole#1 (ep15), Kronktor (ep26), Monster (ep25), Monster Empress (ep22), Mustachio (ep19), Singing Child (ep21), Tar Monster Growls (ep19), Torzilla (ep6), Trapped Workman (ep10), Zeenuian, Zeenuian (ep26), Zeenuian#2 (ep8) *Jeff Bennett - 6-Butted Alien (ep5), Alien (ep1), Alien (ep2), Baby Arms Banarog, Bird (ep18), Blurg#4 (ep12), Bobb, Crem (ep10), Dipthwak (ep13), Fruit Hobo, Fusterbeest, Grish Head#1, Grish Head#2, Gronze#1 (ep6), Guard (ep16), Guard#1 (ep1), Guard#2 (ep4), Guard#2 (ep6), Guard#3 (ep4), Hat Squid (ep17), Mackadar Soldier#1 (ep24), Sporeticus (ep9), Ted (ep17), Worm (ep16), Zeenuian (ep17), Zeenuian#2 (ep3), Zeenuian#3 (ep15) *Jeff Garcia - Fish (ep8), Hole#3 (ep15), Mr. Dummy (ep18), Singing Child (ep21), Wedger (ep26), Zeenuian (ep14), Zeenuian (ep14) *Jim Cummings - Ultra Lord (ep5) *John DiMaggio - Guard#2 (ep1) *Mark DeCarlo - Brain Flower (ep9) *Rob Paulsen - Alice (ep17), Banana (ep24), Beebaw (ep5), Bird (ep4), Blogar, Chock Chock, Crem (ep23), Drakkie (ep22), Egg (ep6), Gronze#2 (ep6), Guard (ep16), Guard#1 (ep6), Guard#4 (ep4), Guard Mom (ep16), Hajingy, Lady Chocktow (ep3), Loudspeaker (ep5), Mackadar Soldier#2 (ep24), Mr. Navel (ep5), Nauseated Zeenuian (ep8), Obezyana (ep13), Old Alien (ep2), Old Zeenuian, Red Eyed Monster (ep3), Sentry (ep26), Tar Monster (ep19), Tronald Dump (ep2), Winky (ep17), Zeeb, Zeenuian, Zeenuian#1 (ep3), Zeenuian#1 (ep8), Zeenuian#1 (ep18), Zeenuian#1 (ep19) *Thomas Lennon - Blurg#3 (ep12) *Thomas Wilson - Blurg#1 (ep12), Narrator (ep11) Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons